Nothing is true, Everything is permitted
by Deelya
Summary: Et si les personnages de Mass Effect : Andromeda avaient conscience d'être fictifs ? S'ils savaient que leur destin est basé sur une quête principale à accomplir, alourdie par quelques missions secondaires, le tout pour les mener à la fin du jeu ? -Rien de sérieux, juste de l'humour-


Hey !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer ici.

Ensuite, petite explication par rapport aux courts textes que vous aurez l'occasion de lire : j'aime bien m'imaginer le genre de dialogues qu'on pourrait avoir dans les jeux vidéo/séries/films/livres si les personnages savaient que ce qu'ils vivent n'est pas réel. Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques-unes de mes idées au sujet des scènes qui pourraient avoir lieu dans Mass Effect : Andromeda si les perso avaient conscience de leur situation. Rien d'extra, il y aura peut-être même des incohérences entre les différents textes, c'est juste un délire que je voulais m'amuser à écrire, mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même à certains :3 Je sais pas trop combien de chapitre il y aura ; pas beaucoup, sûrement, mais on verra bien par rapport à mon inspiration (qui n'est pas fameuse, je vous le dis tout de suite :p).

* * *

Le froid mordant de Voeld éreintait la Pionnière et ses compagnons un peu plus chaque minute, et il était d'autant plus difficile à supporter hors du Nomade, et pendant un combat acharné requérant toute leur attention et leur puissance. Un vent glacial souffla, leur envoyant à nouveau le sentiment désagréable que l'atmosphère de chaque planète leur voulait personnellement du mal. Ryder jeta un coup d'œil à la jauge de ses systèmes de survie qui flottait à sa gauche : presque vide, elle virerait bientôt au rouge.

Elle retourna son attention sur les Kerts en face d'elle, bien décidée à terminer ce combat avant de mourir bêtement, emportée par le froid alors qu'il lui restait toute une galaxie à sauver, puis à explorer.

 **-Pionnière, le seuil de vos systèmes de survie est critique,** l'informa SAM. **Veuillez vous mettre à l'abri immédiatement.**

 **-Deux minutes, je peux pas me téléporter pendant un combat et j'ai pas le courage de revenir finir cette quête plus tard !**

Elle aurait volontiers utilisé les pouvoirs biotiques de Peebee, mais dans ce nouvel opus, contrairement aux précédents, pas moyen de contrôler les pouvoirs des compagnons. Elle aurait aussi pu utiliser son propre pouvoir de Télékinésie, mais elle l'avait choisi seulement pour dépenser ses points de compétence ; en vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment utiliser la roue des profils favoris.

Elle continua donc de tirer en essayant de faire le plus de headshot possible, même si elle avait du mal à viser certains Kerts qui se déplaçaient à une vitesse surnaturelle. _Sûrement un bug_ , se dit-elle. Tout en tirant, elle se voyait toujours aussi décontenancée par le fait qu'une balle dans la tête pouvait à peine amocher certains ennemis, tandis qu'un coup dans le pied d'un autre pouvait le faire tomber raide mort instantanément.

Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à cette pensée pour rester le plus concentrée possible sur ses cibles.

Jaal était à terre, mais ce n'était pas très important : les pouvoirs qu'elle avait vraiment besoin étaient ceux de Peebee ; l'Angara, quant à lui, était surtout là parce qu'elle le trimbalait partout en espérant obtenir de nouveaux dialogues en rapport avec la romance qu'elle entretenait avec lui.

La vision de la Pionnière commença à devenir rougeâtre et, pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait presque plus de munitions. Elle tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir d'invisibilité dans une tentative désespérée de se soustraire au regard de ses ennemis le temps de reprendre des forces, mais la jauge de ses systèmes de survie venait de passer au rouge et faisait donc baisser sa barre de vie à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle n'allait quand même pas finir ici, morte dans un simple combat contre les Kerts, le genre auquel elle avait affaire au moins une fois toutes les dix minutes ? Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Sa dernière heure n'était pas censée être celle-ci, dans cet endroit paumé au milieu d'une planète désespérément froide malgré le caveau qu'elle avait activé. Mais quelle piètre image laisserait-elle de la Pionnière modèle qu'elle s'efforçait d'être ! Tuée par une poignée de Kerts et quelques flocons de neige...

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, protégée des tirs ennemis par une caisse en face d'elle, sentant sa vie la quitter peu à peu, et sortit quelques mots d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur et l'abattement :  
 **-Je ne veux pas mourir.**

Lorsque les derniers ennemis furent éliminés par Peebee, Jaal se releva seul, comme le faisaient tous les compagnons de Ryder après un combat. À croire qu'ils jouaient les morts lorsqu'ils se sentaient trop fatigués pour bosser proprement.

L'Asari tendit une main à la Pionnière et l'aida à se remettre debout.

 **-Vous inquiétez pas Ryder, vous pouvez pas mourir définitivement. Vous avez pas encore fini la quête principale.**

 **-Ah, oui,** fit cette dernière calmement, le rappel de Peebee balayant son désespoir. **J'avais oublié.**

Néanmoins, elle se rua vers le Nomade pour éviter une mort due à l'épuisement de ses systèmes de survie. Ce serait dommage de devoir recharger une partie après avoir réussi à sortir vivante de ce combat.


End file.
